A Possibility
by DanicaSierra
Summary: One-shot. Hermione is depressed when Harry and Ron die in the war but will the possibility of a new and exciting romance help ease the pain?


**A Possibility**

What's the point? People say that in times of mourning and sadness, it's important to look at the little things and smile. But to Hermione Granger, the little things weren't worth smiling about now that her two best friends were gone.

Sure, Neville and a few others were always there for her but it just wasn't even close to the same.

Even the castle wasn't comforting anymore. The students were walking zombies and the once comforting walls, now seem dark and dreary.

Of course, she doesn't regret returning to Hogwarts for her 7th year but it seems like no matter what she does to move on with her life and stop grieving, an image of her two boys flashes through her mind and the grief returns worse than before.

Voldemort is dead but so are Harry and Ron. It just doesn't seem fair to Hermione that the two people who worked harder than most of the wizarding world to create a Voldemort-free world, don't get to see the world that they gave their lives for.

Hermione shook her sleep-deprived head of these self-destructing thoughts and made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. Normally, she would find herself eating in her lonesome dorm but today she needed a little company. Determined to put on a brave façade, she straightened herself up and plastered on a smile that she hoped didn't look too fake.

Every time she walked in the hall, it never failed to shock her how little students returned. But that was, of course, because of the Slytherin table. After the war, most either fled with their parents or are in Azkaban. The ones that did return made it a point to prove that they didn't want to live up to the horrific stereotype.

As she sat down next Neville and Ginny, who was as usual too absorbed in her latest boy-victim.

"Hey, Neville." Hermione said with as much cheer as she could muster.

"Hey, Mione!" he replied, "how was your day?"

Looking down with a frown at her barely touched plate of food, she mumbled, " Oh you know…"

"Yeah, I know…" he replied with a sad smile.

As they both continued to eat, Hermione's gaze shifted over to some of the only people at the Slytherin table. Draco and Blaise, who used to be the best of friends, now sit on opposite ends of the table.

Blaise Zabini sat on the left end with some younger students, entertaining and making the first years laugh. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, always glumly slouched on the right side of the table. He hardly ever ate, kept his head down and if anybody attempted to talk to him, he would scream angrily in your face.

Rumor has it that the only reason Draco came back for his last year is because his post-war trial sentenced him to finish his Hogwarts career. His house hated him, his father is in Azkaban and his mother was driven to insanity by the torture of her own husband.

Of course, these were all rumors and Hermione neither approved nor believed in rumors.

"You know" Neville started to say, breaking her out of her reverie, "it's such a shame that because of Fred and Ron's death, Ginny started looking for love in all the wrong places."

They both looked to see Ginny sitting in some nameless boy's lap, snogging.

"She was such a nice girl…" he finished with a sigh.

"Well, Neville, we all have different ways of coping with unfortunate events," Hermione said, her throat constricting with the promise of tears.

She quickly gathered her wits, grabbed her books and said, "Well I should be heading off to the library."

"Already? Mione, you're going to drive yourself mad studying so much and never getting enough sleep." he replied.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." she said, ending the conversation and stalking off in the direction of the comforting library.

Neville just shook his head back and forth in sadness and went back to finishing his meal.

Hermione reached the library and immediately went to the back secluded corner that was hidden by a large bookshelf.

After ducking underneath an archway of sweet smelling books, she had reached her oasis. Hermione began to unpack her school bag when suddenly someone who apparently was sitting in her favorite chair said, "Well who would've thought that I'd see Gryffindor's golden girl all the way back here. You do know people call this the snogging corner?" he wiggled his eyes suggestively.

"Oh my god! You scared me, Zabini!" she cried, "and I'll have you know that this happens to be my favorite spot to STUDY in the library. I do not participate in such foolish behavior in the library of all places!"

After she collected herself she asked, "What are you doing back here anyway? Meeting the latest Slytherin skank?"

He scoffed and replied, "Actually, I'm here to work on my ancient runes essay."

"Oh… well me too." she replied, finally calming down a bit.

Hermione gracefully sat herself down in the chair opposite the dark slytherin and began quietly working on her essay.

Blaise Zabini was a changed man. Gone were the days of blood prejudices and immature pranks.

Sure, he would consider himself a jokester and one who enjoyed life but the war did indeed change him.

On the inside was a very serious and caring man. After pointedly not choosing a side in the war and becoming the man his death eater father never was, Blaise was determined to prove himself a decent bloke.

He decided that going back for his 7th year could help get rid of his father's reputation that followed him and create a better name for himself.

Seeing his old best friend, Draco Malfoy, so angry and so bitter, Blaise thought it best to stay away for a while and give his old friend the space that he needed.

Since Draco was the only 7th year that was a slytherin, Blaise hung out with 5th and 6th years and occasionally 7th years from other houses.

Nevertheless, he was quite lonely in the friendship department. So when Hermione Granger bumped into him on this ordinary day and saw her working on the same essay he was that wasn't due until the next month, he decided to challenge himself with becoming friends with the Gryffindor princess.

As they both worked quietly, Blaise decided to try and start up conversation.

"So you know that essay isn't due for another month, right?" he asked.

Hermione's head shot up in surprise and after a pause said, "Well you know me, the bookworm. I like to get my work done early."

She quickly looked back down with a frown and continued to work, obviously disturbed he was there and not interested in conversation.

Unable to control his curiosity, Blaise blurted, "What happened to Potter and Weasley?"

Her quill froze and so did the taken aback witch. Suddenly, she got up and rushed out of the library. Her ink, quill and parchment fell off her lap and she didn't even bother to grab her books.

"Well that went well." Blaise thought.

Hermione rushed out of the library determined not to let anyone see her cry. The tears started to well up before she even got to her private dorm room, courtesy of being head girl. She got to the portrait and whispered the password.

Once she finally got inside, she sunk into the armchair and let the tears fall with no restraint.

Unable to help herself, she pulled her knees up to her chest and sat there, crying, for what felt like hours.

She missed her boys so much and she still couldn't even bring herself to talk about it months later. Sometimes even just hearing their name is enough to start the waterworks.

Suddenly she heard a soft tap on her door. Quick to compose herself, she wiped her face and straightened out her now wrinkled school uniform and opened the door to find Blaise standing there, timid.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked, awkwardly, not sure exactly what to say.

"Uh, yes. I just came to bring you the books that you so hastily left behind." he replied awkwardly shuffling his feet.

"Oh! Thank you…" she replied.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for asking you what I did. I can't imagine what you're going through and I know it must be hard for you. I was way out of line." he said.

Hermione gawked for a second and then quickly composed herself, "It's quite alright. I don't blame you for being curious. It's just been a rough day and it just hurts thinking about them."

He gave her a sympathetic look and said, "Well I better be going. It's getting late."

As he turned to leave, Hermione cried, "Wait!… Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?" he replied.

"Why are you being nice? You're a slytherin… aren't you supposed to hate muggleborns?"

He smiled mischievously and said, "I'd like to think I'm not like most Slytherins."

Hermione couldn't help but let the corners of her mouth be tugged upwards.

He waved goodnight and Hermione shut the door and leaned against it. Sighing, she wondered, "Why am I fawning over a Slytherin? I shouldn't let him get to me like this. I need to think of Harry and Ron."

But for some unknown reason, she couldn't help but smile whenever his face found it's way into her mind.


End file.
